


It's Different With You

by ThatLowkeyHipster



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, I Love You, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I wrote this really quickly for a friend, Inspired by Roleplay/Roleplay Adaptation, Lesbian Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), POV Female Character, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 03:18:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19782154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatLowkeyHipster/pseuds/ThatLowkeyHipster
Summary: "Aren't you going to say it?" Luna asked quizzically.Only Ally knew what she was referring to. "It" the line that Ally said every time she saw Luna. It had become a little bit of a running gag between them. It was the same time each time they got together, either for a birthday, family gatherings, or a quick drink to catch up. It was every time.And each time, Ally lost her nerve even more.She looked up at her sheepishly and smiled."You look beautiful." Ally said squeezing her wrist.





	It's Different With You

The thin blond with long platinum blonde hair stood against the pillar of the large foyer. The cold of the circular shape rested between her shoulder blades and she exhaled quickly at the touch. She ran a thin hand through the grey-ish toned hair before sighing at the sight before her. 

Her step-sister.

Ally sighed as she watched the female approach her. Ally's dark eyes scanned Luna Johnson's incredible body. 

Incredible was putting it lightly.

Luna was by far the most beautiful women that Ally had ever laid her eyes on. Her eyes swept across every stitch of her being before she approached. The way her favorite maroon dress, with the low cut in the back, and the golden zipper on the side, hugged her curves. The way her hips, swayed and dipped as she took a step with those exquisite legs that held her strongly. The way that the silver ankle bracelet that Ally bought for her 4 Christmases ago hanging loosely around her ankle.  
And the way Luna's platinum blond hair, same as Ally's, fell at her shoulders and swept across her head to give it volume. 

Ally was in absolute awe, but she would never admit it. 

Ally pushed herself off the pillar with her back, as her sister, step-sister, came into greeting her with a hug.   
The warmth that surrounded Ally was immediate, and she felt her heart clench as she melted into the hug unwantedly. It seems as if Luna did the same. Luna brought her arms further around Ally's small frame and engulfed her in her warmth. The embrace lasted a few moments, and when they finally pulled apart, Ally was flush with color. 

"It's so good to see you." Luna ran a hand through her hair and allowed it to settled waywardly on one side. 

The look brought a whole new light to Luna's face and Ally had trouble keeping her composure. But on the outside, she looked completely calm. 

"Likewise." Ally muttered, pressing a hand around her wrist. 

Luna moved to wrap her hand around Ally's bicep, which caused Ally to make eye-contact with her, which she had been avoiding.

"Aren't you going to say it?" Luna asked quizzically.

Only Ally knew what she was referring to. "It" the line that Ally said every time she saw Luna. It had become a little bit of a running gag between them. It was the same time each time they got together, either for a birthday, family gatherings, or a quick drink to catch up. It was every time.   
And each time, Ally lost her nerve even more.   
She looked up at her sheepishly and smiled. 

"You look beautiful." Ally said squeezing her wrist. 

"Likewise," Luna mumbled and released Ally's bicep and left to greet others. 

Ally gulped. 

-

Luna made her way over to hug her step-brother. The male had a small young man near him almost a foot smaller than Allen, and when he introduced himself, he said his name was Cassidy. Luna greeted both of them happily and with a smile, before setting her sights on her mother step-mother. She couldn't help but scoff as she approached her, wearing that awful skin-tight green dress she wore for events like this. 

They hugged but only for a brief moment. Before Teresa was already pulling Luna aside and questioning her. 

"What did Allen say?" Teresa looked over her shoulder quickly before meeting Luna's gaze. 

"Allen? Nothing he just introduced me to-"  
She was cut off by Teresa.   
"I meant Ally, Allen's twin, what did she say?" 

"Nothing Teresa, we were just catching up, is something wrong?"

"We may have gotten into a little argument but the little bitch-"

Luna brought her hand swiftly across Teresa's face. Her face twisted in anger and disgust.

"Don't ever call Ally, that again, I don't care who you are, don't ever disrespect your children even if they aren't and are relate to you!" Her voice was a little louder than she intended but there was nothing she could do about. Luna ran another hand through her perfectly platinum blonde hair and stalked away, Teresa disappeared shortly after her. 

-

Ally was shaking her leg underneath the table, dinner had been tense. The entire time Allen was trying to stop Cassidy from being completely embarrassed and nervous. Cassandra introduced her red-headed girlfriend to the family, which their mother didn't like at all. Ally's step-father was more understanding than they all deserved.   
Cassandra twirled her fingers in the ends of Lalna's, her girlfriend, hair.   
Luna was sitting next to Ally trying to make small talk, as Teresa glared daggers at her.   
Ally heard Luna sigh, and she finally made eye contact with her.   
Luna wrapped her fingers around a wine glass and downed it. She leaned her chin into the palm of her hand.   
Her hair fell into her face a little and she cleared her throat. 

"Wanna get out of here?"

Ally gasped but then nodded she felt a hand press against her thigh and Ally thought. 

"It's happening."

-

Although Luna pressed her body against Ally and pressed her lips into hers, Ally couldn't help but move her hand around Luna's waist.

Ally moved to pressed her hands deeper into the girl's waist and flipped her on her back.   
Luna stifled a laugh, her face flush. Ally couldn't help but smile, as she reached her hand up to the zipper on her side.   
Luna snaked her arms around Ally's neck and pulled her down. 

The sudden force caused Ally's action to halt, and her hair fell from behind her shoulder and surrounded her and Luna. 

"You're beautiful," Luna whispered. 

Ally couldn't help the smile and blush that pressed on to her face. 

"Likewise." Ally said diving down to kiss her neck. 

Luna moaned out slightly and moved her hands against the length of Ally's back.   
Ally fumbled with the zipper a little, but it was smooth once she reached the end. She moved her hand through the inside of the dress and touched the softness of Luna's ivory skin. 

Luna breath halted her throat, and soft pants escaped when he sunk into the touch. Luna dropped her arms from Ally's neck and worked the dress off her shoulders. Allen noticed this motion and quickly pulled off of her, to help her remove the dress. 

As the fabric slowly exposed more of her skin, Ally couldn't help but stare. The black lacy bra, that contrasted with the ivory-ness of her skin, and the black underwear to match. Luna was truly beautiful and she chose Ally. 

Allen stepped back off the bed to work her way out of her black jeans, she pushed them off her body as quickly as possible, revealing a pair of baby blue silk undies. She pulled her sweater shirt and a tank top at the same. The bra underneath was the same baby blue, but it was cotton with a lace pattern. Ally threw her clothes and Luna's dress to the floor and mounted the girl before her. 

"You know, every time I imagined this, I was the one topping." Luna giggled and hid it behind her hand. 

"Funny didn't peg you for a top." She whispered against her ear. She pressed a gentle kiss below her ear, and Luna shuddered but didn't make a sound. 

Ally continued to trail kisses across Luna's neck and collarbone. 

"Marks?" She whispered against her skin. 

Luna exhaled sharply, and was silent for a moment, Ally continued to kiss her chest. 

"Only ones below the collarbone, out of sight." 

"Yes, ma'am." Ally said with a grin. 

She started to suck on a place directly above her breast, breath hitched in Luna's throat and she grabbed onto Ally's shoulder. 

Ally smiled and pressed a kiss against the fabric of her bra. She slipped the cup down a little and decided to suck on her breast to leave a mark there as well. 

Ally pressed her small frame against the female's body their bodies warmth sharing and mixing, along with their scent. 

And oh did Luna smell good. Like vanilla and honey, a smell Ally could never forget. 

Ally trailed her hands all over Luna's body. Moving it across her sides, and her stomach, pausing for a moment on her rib cage, when Luna moaned out gently. Ally lingered there, only touching her fingertips against her ribs, Luna's back arched slightly and Ally decided she liked this area. 

Ally lowered herself lower and lower with kisses, she even left a little red bruise above her belly button that left Luna breathless. Ally kissed the place above Luna's underwear, and Lima breathed out heavily. 

Ally contemplated for a moment, should she rub her, and finger her, maybe finger her a little and eat her out. She couldn't make a decision and she didn't want to keep her waiting. 

Ally kissed the female's vaginal lips. The sensitivity was obviously high as a squeal left Luna's mouth involuntarily. 

"S-sorry." She whispered. 

"What was that?" She whispered in between her legs. 

"I'm sensitive." She blushed. 

"Clearly." 

Ally continued to press several kisses there, earning moans of pleasure from Luna.   
She moved to peel the underwear off her lower body, and smile.   
Her lips were pink, and the vagina opening looked fresh and wet. Ally felt a twinge of hunger-almost. 

"Already wet huh?" She pressed a kiss to the inside of Luna's thigh. 

"You were making out with my vagina...it felt good…"

"Mmm…" Ally hummed as she grabbed the flesh of Luna's thighs harshly and pulling her towards her more. 

The warmth hit Ally's face, and she couldn't hold back any longer. She moved to press the top of her tongue inside Luna's hole only for a moment.   
She wanted to taste her. 

"Wonderful." Ally mused. 

Luna blushed heavily and prepared herself as best she could. 

Ally pressed her tongue inside of her as far as she could. The hot wet tightness of her pussy pulsated around her tongue and it was nothing she had ever felt before. 

Luna convulsed in Ally's grasp, her upper body moving wildly as her lower body was trapped in Ally's hands. 

Allen pushed her tongue roughly inside the hole earning irresistible moans from the women. She didn't want to stop, but it was becoming hard for her to breath. 

After a moment, Ally pulled away and pressed her knees into the bed. She sat Luna's legs into the side of her body, leaning on her thigh, and she pressed her middle finger into Luna's vagina. She looked longingly at Luna's face, and she swore she could come from the sight. Luna's face was completely red, there was a small trail of drool coming from the left corner of her mouth and her eyes were half-lidded. She chest heaved with each deep breathing she took and she couldn't make eye contact with Ally.   
Luna sighed allowed, and then immediately sucked in a sharp breath.

Ally stuck in another finger. 

The 2 fingers seemed to spread her wider and reach into different parts of her simultaneously. About 4 inches in she found it. 

Luna's sweet spot. 

Luna pressed her face into the comforter, and her voice came forward in a loud moan.   
And Ally smiled, she ran her fingers around that same spot again, earning an equal reaction as the first one. She pushed another finger inside. Totaling at 3, pressing against the sweet spot. 

Wetness came around Ally's fingers. Luna's back arched and her voice came out choppy and harsh, and it surrounded the room.   
Sweat dripped down the side of her face, smoothing her sideburns. 

Ally smiled up at Luna. "That's all it took?" 

Luna was unable to respond because she was breathing too heavily. However, Ally wasn't done with her, Ally wanted to see her completely wrecked.   
The girl moved her legs from underneath Luna's thighs and bent on the floor she pulled Luna to the edge of the bed by her ankles. That earned a yelp from Luna but she didn't protest. 

"Good girl." She whispered in between her thighs. 

Ally moved her mouth higher this time, and she blew softly on Luna's erect clitoris.

It was pulsing slightly, begging for attention.   
Ally licked against her clit, and Luna moaned out.  
Ally moved to press the clitoris into her mouth and used to her tongue to coax more moans from the beautiful women before her.   
Once the moans started coming Ally couldn't control herself. She moved her tongue frantically against the women's clitoris. And Luna couldn't control herself, her body moved, muddling the sheets beneath her.   
Luna grasped into the top of Ally's head and grabbed onto his hair harshly. The platinum blond ruffled under the other's fingers, but Ally didn't stop. 

"A-Allen-"

That was the first time that Luna had used her real name, and she liked the way it sounded in this wrecked voice.   
Allen leaned her hand on the bed to push herself up higher. She used her left hand and pushed two fingers into Luna's hole and hooked then upwards to find her spot again. 

She knew she had found it when her body jolted upwards in ecstasy. Allu moved her free hand upwards to cup Luna's breast in her hand.

Stimulated on all accounts almost drove Luna crazy. Drool was pouring out of her mouth and her moans were uncontrollable. The girl gripped at Ally's hair and other gripped the comforter.  
It was unbelievable how much she couldn't control herself under her touch. 

"All-y I-"

The sensation started to overcome her, she moved her hips to press against Ally's tongue. She needed more friction, she could feel her clitoris being given unwarranted pleasure and Luna released moans wantonly.

"Cum for me." Ally whispered pulling away for only a moment. 

Luna obliged and release spread through her body, her voice cried out in the small room, and she felt herself gush with slick from the inside. Her mind flew into a trance-like state as she rode out her orgasm. Her body spasmed, and then relaxed. Ally released her hold on her body, and lifted herself off the floor, rubbing the pain away from her knees.   
She was going to wipe her lip, but instead, she climbed over Luna and kissed her. She pressed a wet tongue into her slack mouth and kissed her deeply. Luna moaned into the kiss but was unable to deepen it. 

Ally pulled away, and load beside her, pressing her into a hold. Ally moved the hair from her face and pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead. 

"You ...made me cum...twice." 

"Mmm." Ally hummed. 

"It was amazing...y-you were amazing."

"Thank you." Ally couldn't help but smile and pressed a kiss to her cheek. 

"I didn't satisfy you," Luna said pressing a hand to Luna's face. 

"I don't need it." Ally said. She was being honest of course, she was wet from seeing Luna like this, she couldn't help it but she didn't need to be touched to be satisfied. She was happy the way things went.

Luna hummed and her eyelids closed over her eyes.   
She breathed in again and then exhaled and her body relaxed. 

Once Ally was sure she was asleep she moved to the dresser of her bedroom.   
She dressed Luna as slowly and quietly as possible so as not to wake her. Pulling a sweater was the hardest part of getting her dressed but it was a successful attempt and Luna was in full night clothes. Ally sighed and pulled on a nightshirt, throwing her bra on the floor. She opened the blanket and scooted inside trying to leave as much room for Luna as possible. 

It was stupid because Luna pulled herself into Ally's warmth, and Ally accepted.   
A smile on her face, she sighed and tried to sleep. 

The female moved a hand to press against Luna's temple, and move the hair out of her face.   
She looked down at her.

"I love you." She finally admitted. Turning to the ceiling and closing her eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I wrote this in 2 days and that's a record to how fast I've written something. It's unbelievable how I was able to get this out so fast, I wrote it for a friend, and they haven't even read it yet, rip. Anyway, hope you enjoy and if you have any questions feel free to ask.


End file.
